


Oh Captain My Captain

by Queen_under_the_mountain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rodgers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome, could be kinkier, light stucky, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_under_the_mountain/pseuds/Queen_under_the_mountain
Summary: Bucky's feeing frisky and when you two get interrupted while getting down and dirty by the worlds favorite star-spangled super-soldier, well, let's just say we don't keep it PG here





	

You were nibbling on a cookie when Bucky walked in. He looked like a predator, prowling instead of walking, up to you.  
“Hey.” He said. His voice sounded low, and gravely, in the sexy I’d-have-you-in-this-table-until-you-begged-for-mercy type of way. Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist and started sucking on your neck, leaving small a small trail of bruises.  
“What has gotten into you tiger.” You said, reaching over your shoulder and winding your finger through Bucky's hair.  
“I’ve been thinking about you.” Bucky said suggestively, pulling on your bra strap with his teeth. It snapped back against your skin and you winced, and then sighed as he peppered kisses over the place where the strap had slapped down. Bucky, with his hands on your hips, turned you around. He leaned in, but you laid a finger on his lips.  
“Only good soldiers get kisses, and good soldiers kisses their girls in bedrooms, not in public.” Your voice dripped off your tongue like some sexualised version of honey.  
“I'll do more than just kiss you in your bedroom.” Bucky growled. He dragged you out of the kitchen and down the hall to your bedroom door. “And I'm not a good soldier.” He kissed your, hard, and threw open the door. You smiled and sashayed into your room. Bucky took a few long strides, caught your waist, and spun you to face him. His shirt was gone, tossed into some far corner, and ripped yours off.  
“I liked that shirt.” You breathed, your body pulsing with desire.  
“Fuck that shirt, you look much more appealing without it.” Bucky kissed you viciously. The door opened and Steve strolled in.  
“(y/n) I need my- oh sorry. You're in the middle of something.” You blushed but Bucky grinned as he looked at Steve.  
“Stevey, why don't you bring that fine piece of ass over here and join us.” Both your and Steve's mouths drop open.  
“Um, I…” Steve stammered.  
“Oh come on, we did it all the time during the war.”  
“What?!” You said, gaping at them.  
“We didn't have a lot of, uh, entertainment.” Steve muttered.  
“Come on Steve, show this chick what a captain can do. I've forgotten.” Bucky said in a tone that was not PG, in any way, shape, or form. While he said this, he walked towards Steve and grabbed his shirt. The fist full of cloth made Steve lean down to Bucky’s height and the sexual tension was palpable. Steve pulled back, making Bucky release his grip, and shut the door behind him.  
“Fine, but we play by my rules.” He yanked off the tie he’d been wearing and threw it on the floor. “Both of you, pants off. Bucky, on your knees, (y/n), stay where you are. You will call me Captain or Sir. If you do not listen to my every command, you will be punished, understood?” This was the chance for you or Bucky to say no. Both of you nod ‘yes’. “Last thing; red means stop, yellow means wait, and green means go. Otherwise, I listen.” Both Bucky and you nod ‘yes’ again. Steve, who had been taking off his shirt while he had been making his speech, took a few brisk steps forward. He gripped your chin and tilted it up into a rough kiss. You moaned quietly. Steve pulled away. “I want to hear you.” He looked almost angry. He kissed you again and this time, he slipped his hands into a your bra and rolled your nipple between his fingers. You cried out, letting your head lull back. “Better.” Steve said giving your neck a quick nip. He then turned to Bucky, who was still on his knees, looking at Steve expectantly. “Come here.” Bucky crawled closer. “Suck.” Steve said. Bucky knew what he meant and blushed. He'd forgotten how dominant Steve got. Bucky pulled down Steve's boxers, letting his hardened member spring loose. Bucky took it in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, and bobbing his head. “You dirty slut of a soldier.” Bucky pulled back, pouting.  
“I'm not a slut.”  
“You're on your slut knees, in your slut underwear, sucking my dick with your slut lips. What does that make you soldier?”  
“A slut.” Bucky said, blushing harder.  
“Exactly. Now keep sucking.” Steve turned to you, your body flushed with desire. You'd never seen Steve like this. It was hot, to say the least. Steve’s eyes were blown to inhuman proportion, all that was left of his usual blue were thin rims of light around the large black holes that were his pupils. How is he standing right now? You thought, I know how talented Bucky is with his tongue and Steve isn't even flinching. Steve kissed you, sliding his tongue into your mouth and dominating you completely. He worked his way down to your neck, where his sucked and bit, leaving small, purple bruises. You buckled your hips, letting out a small whine of pleasure.  
“Is that what you want?” He asked, pulling back.  
“Yes.” You replied breathlessly.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes Captain.”  
“Good, next time I won't let you off so easy.” Suddenly Steve slid his hand into your panties. He rolled your clit between his callused fingers, making you cry out. “You're so wet for me aren't you?”  
“Y-yes capta-aaah.” You gasped as he scissored your entrance, while still rolling your clit with his thumb. You dug your fingernails into Steve's chest. Steve buckled his hips once, letting out a low growl. He looked down at Bucky making intense eye contact. Steve pulled his hands out of your panties and licked his fingers. He looked down at Bucky.  
“Swallow soldier.” Bucky swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Stand.” Bucky did as he was told, getting to his feet unsteadily, as his dick was painfully hard. “You don't need this anymore.” Steve said matter of factly while tossing your bra to the floor in one swift movement. He had unclasped it so with such skill, you’d thought he'd just torn it off. You crossed your arms to cover your chest but Steve gave you a look. You dropped your arms, blushing.  
“Beautiful.” He mumbled into your neck, giving you a kiss. He then turned and sat on the bed. He scooted and leaned back against the headboard, gesturing for you to sit between his legs. You could feel his member pressing against your thigh as you sat down. “Soldier, here.” Steve points in between your legs. “Pleasure her.”  
“Yes sir.” Oh fuck, you thought, your heart racing, oh fuck this is hot. Bucky crawled up on the bed. He kissed you and then began moving down your body. He took one nipple in his mouth, rolled and sucked it and then the same attention to the other. You throw your head back, making all sorts of incoherent noises. Steve began kissing your neck as Bucky continued down. When he got to your panty line, he stopped. He took your underwear in his mouth and pulled it off. You lie there, exposed, quivering and mumbling.  
“What do you want him to do?” Steve purrs into your ear, loud enough so that Bucky knew to stop.  
“I-I-” You gasped doing your best because Steve was now rolling your nipples with his fingers.  
“Use your words slut.”  
“I want him to...to...” You mumble out.  
“What was that? I don't think the soldier could hear you.”  
“I want him to fuck me with his mout! Oh god /please/ Bucky.” You cried out.  
“You heard the women.” Steve barked at Bucky. To be honest you expected Bucky to salute, but he dove in without any hesitation. You practically screamed as Bucky sucked on your clit, rolling it with his tongue. You wound your hands into Steve's hair as Bucky then lapped at your entrance, his nose poking your clit. You moaned like Bucky had never heard before. With Steve sucking her neck and teasing her nipples and Bucky working his magic with his tongue, you knew you couldn't last long.  
“Bucky, I'm gunna cum.” You cried out.  
“Good sluts ask before they cum.” Steve growled, biting your neck hard.  
“Captain, c-can I cum.” You gasped out, the hot coil in you abdomen ready to snap.  
“What's the magic word?” Steve teased.  
“Captain please can I cum, please?” You cried, bucking your hips.  
“All good sluts should cum.” Steve chuckled as he kissed your neck. With that, the burning coil in your stomach snapped. Fireworks erupted in front of your eyes and you screamed. Your chest rose and fell as you tried to catch your breath. Steve wrapped hands in Bucky's hair and pulled him up into a kiss. “Now that she's felt your slut mouth, I think it's time that we really fuck.” Both you and Bucky mounded simultaneously. Steve rolled you off of him and on top of Bucky. Steve leaned and whispered in your ear, “Ride him like a good little slut.” You nodded breathlessly. You pulled yourself up and then lowered herself into Bucky's throbbing member. You rocked your hips as he began to thrust into you. Your hands came down hard on his chest as you moaned out his name. You and Bucky had a nice rhythm going until Steve spoke up. “Soldier I'm getting bored, prep her for me.” Bucky's eyes widened, but he did as he was told. He reached into the draw beside your bed and poured some on his fingers and pushed two slowly into your ass. You let out a low hiss as he stretched your opening. When he thought you were prepped enough Steve lined himself up. “Ready for me doll?”  
“Yes sir.” Steve slowly pushed himself into you. You gasped and threw your head back, creating a curtain of hair.  
“You like that?” Steve grunted as he began to slowly thrust into you.  
“Yes captain.” You moaned. Steve laughed.  
“Wish we had something to fill your other hole. Maybe next time we'll put a dildo in your ass and you can suck my dick.” You only moaned in response.  
“C-captain, could you and Bucky p-please go a bit faster?” You gasped out.  
“Did you hear that soldier? That slut wants us to go faster.” Steve reached around your waist and rubbed Bucky's nipple between his fingers. “You think we should go faster for the slut?”  
“Y-yes captain.” Bucky moaned out. Steve leaned back and bit your ear.  
“I guess we'll go faster then.” Steve set a quicker rhythm and waited for Bucky to catch. You felt the hot coil grow tighter in your core again. You dug your fingernails into Bucky's chest.  
“Are you going to cum?” Bucky growled through gritted teeth. You nodded. “Same.”  
“Look at that,” Steve chuckled, “both my little sluts want to cum. You can't cum until Bucky tells you to.” Bucky looked mildly distressed. He wasn't exactly you-can-only-cum-when-I-say-it's-ok type, and Steve knew it. “Well soldier?” Steve said in an almost mocking tone, “Are you going to tell the slut to cum or not?” Bucky looked at your face, your eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to hold it together.  
“P-please Bucky.” You moaned.  
“Go ahead (y/n).” Bucky growled, with all the dominance he could muster in that moment. The waves of your orgasm rocked her body. “Captain! Bucky!” You cried out, so loud that the whole tower could probably hear. The two men followed suit. After a few seconds Steve rolled off you and gently pulled you done with him into the bed. Steve carefully cleaned both you and Bucky up and then tucked you both in. He lay down next to you after her had done all of this. You lay between both the men's warm body's and listened to the sounds of their breathing. You fell asleep curled into Bucky’s chest, with Steve’s arm around you. As you dozed off you thought, We’re totally doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this original for a friend of mine, and with her permission, decided to post it. I hope you liked it. I'm trying my hand at the art of smut so I'd love to here what you think. Any tips, helpful notes, or suggestions for stories would be much appreciated.


End file.
